The Mark of Athena
by somekid29
Summary: My perspective of what is going to happen in the Mark of Athena...
1. I Annabeth

I.

Annabeth

**Annabeth had no idea** what the Roman camp would look like before she saw it before her very eyes. The columns of the buildings were perfect the sculptures ahhh it was all so good. That wasn't what she came for though she came to see her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson. After a great couple months dating BOOM! He disappears she wondered "_Did he have a new girlfriend, did he even recognize her, was he even at the camp."_ No she had to get those thoughts out of her head.

That's when she felt someone tapping on her shoulders she nearly screamed! To find out it was only Piper.

"Hey," Piper said almost as if it didn't matter.

"Excited to find your boyfriend." After so many months with her, Leo, & Jason it didn't really bother her of Piper bringing it up.

"Yeah." She bitterly admitted.

"You're afraid that something happened." Piper said.

"Yeah like what if he found someone else. Look what happened with you & Jason, Jason was at the Roman camp with some girl then BOOM he's with you." She knew what she just said had hurt Piper really bad.

Piper just sighed and said,"Yeah I guess so but you and Percy were going out a lot I bet he never did forget you."

Through and loud speaker she could hear Jason's saying," We will be landing in 3 minutes please get to your positions I hope you've had a great flight I thank you for flying Festus Airlines."

Great she needed to have time to talk to Piper now they had to go to they're just great.

Piper just said," Guess I'll see you when we get off bye."

*Line Break*

After landing the ship by what Jason called The Field of Mars Annabeth couldn't help but to look for that Seaweed Brain she had been dating with black hair and sea green eyes. She had already noticed Tyson with this harpy who he apparently was flirting with she caught his eyes and for a second she could see tears in his eyes but she decided to ignore it. 1 minute after she got off she saw him the one and only Percy Jackson wearing a toga…..


	2. II Annabeth

II.

Annabeth

**At the look of his eyes she** new that he had remembered her. Good she thought to herself. She saw him with a Chinese guy with a baby face and a tall dark haired skinny girl. They met each others eyes but at the end of her eyes she saw Tyson running to hug her she figured she had 20 seconds before he squished her with a bear hug.

"Percy!" She called.

They met eyes and she new it was all gonna be okay.

"Annabeth" He said.

She mouthed the word "_Tyson_" to tell him to tell Tyson to wait up.

It looked like he understood because he told Tyson to calm down she was coming.

Looking at him she didn't notice how many people they're was from infants to toddlers to adults! How did they survive to that age or to have a family? Annabeth wondered if the Romans would maybe after everything was over if she could maybe stay there. But she knew that right now she had to focus on the quest in hand. She started to get of the ship with Jason, Leo, Piper, Grover, & Rachel. She took another look at Percy even though he still had his funny looks he right now seemed more serious.

As soon as she got of the boat. She ran up to Percy and gave him the biggest hug ever then he kissed her.

"Wow Annabeth I missed you so much," he said.

"Me too next time we see Hera or Juno we throw a bucket of water over here." She said

"Already did in my dream." He said he kissed her in the head.

She then saw the girl the one she later found out was named Reyna. Run up to Jason and hug him. She saw Piper flaring up trying not to punch the girl or even cuss at her.

That's when she felt her ribs crack and one thought raised through her head "Tyson". He was sobbing saying," I miss brother and Annabeth."

"Okay big fella we're here no need to cry." Honestly she kinda had gotten fond of the guy with how he's Percy half-brother and helped a lot while he was gone.

"I ant you to meet Ella she is very pretty and is like Rachel."

She was about to ask what he meant when this skinny guy with blond hair, crazed eyes, and pale eyes said," Well, well if it isn't the Greeks having fun." She saw Percy clenching his fists and she knew that she wasn't gonna like this guy at all.

The girl who had hugged Jason said," Octavian we have been informed that the Greeks have a Oracle of their own unless we really need you you're dismissed."

The boy named Octavian rolled his eyes and spoke up saying," Then where is the Oracle you say."

Piper raised her hand and said," Me I'm the Oracle I hold the spirit of The Oracle of Delphi."


	3. III Annabeth

**Hello people sorry I haven't really said anything thanks to the reviews telling me that Rachel was the Oracle I didn't notice I made Piper be the oracle it was just an accident anyway I thank you for telling me so let's go. Plus I have a poll on my profile plzzz check it out.**

III.

Annabeth

**Annabeth could see that **Octavian couldn't believe what just happened. She immediately ran up to Rachel to back her up. But she new Rachel had to do this by herself.

"You a kid, you are The Oracle." Octavian said laughing to himself.

Annabeth immediately screamed out," Hey you may not believe it but its true ask Apollo he was there when it happened."

"Don't worry Annabeth let him not believe he'll see later." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"Well if it is true then we will need to go to the Senate House to discuss our plans and to try to find out the 7th person of the prophecy." Reyna said.

*Line Break*

"We can't trust the "_Graecus" _they are evil deceiving people look at them they come to our camp in a war ship that can hold how many 300 people." Octavian spoke out.

"Look we come here to help beat Gaea and by the way Annabeth told me it holds 200 people so ha!" Percy shouted out after everyone but Octavian, Reyna and a couple of Romans burst out laughing.

Percy saying that just brightened Annabeth's mood still having a sense of humor Check! Then she noticed the tattoos on his arms.

"PERCY what happened to your arm the tattoos look just like the one's that Jason has." Annabeth spoke out.

"Oh these." He said like nothing happened. "Yeah I got these once I became praetor Jason's got them too because he used to be a praetor too.

"Oh okay." She said breathing heavily she must of looked like one of the Aphrodite girls she meant no offence to Piper with that.

"So where's Grover why haven't I seen him yet." Percy said.

"Oh well he decided to stay in Camp Half Blood with Juniper she may be carrying child." Annabeth said.

"WHAT!" Percy said. "Am I gonna be an uncle for a little baby satyr or wood nymph or whatever."

"I said maybe, maybe." Annabeth said.

"Oh and Percy Nico has been coming and going since whe found out Jason was a Roman did he come here or something."

"Well." The girl that was said to be named Hazel said. "He's my Half-brother Gaea sort of captured him in our mission." She could see tears coming from her eyes.

"How did this happen." Rachel spoke out.

Percy still thinking of being kind of an Uncle was muttering thins like "Child Support, Doctor uhhh."

**Well….. people hoped you like it. Please leave comments after this.**


	4. IV Jason

**Hello people hoped you liked my last chapter I didn't get that much reviews last time only 2 so just saying please review or else I know where you live, and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile it's important thanks.**

IV.

Jason

**Five minutes that's how long** it took for everyone in the Senate House to get one kid to calm down of being an uncle. Jason had already known who Grover was since he used to be in Camp Half-Blood. Though he didn't now who Juniper was he was guessing that was Grover's girlfriend or something.

"Okay now that Percy here has calmed down can we continue the meeting?" Reyna said.

Jason could hear Percy muttering & laughing to himself saying," That dirty little satyr."

"Percy quiet we'll talk about this later anyway let's continue." Annabeth told Percy.

"Fine." Percy said not really wanting to stop. "So like Reyna said before let's discuss who is the 7th person on this trip."

Jason could somehow feel Percy was hiding something.

Reyna spoke up saying," Well I would love to go but I have a weird feeling telling me not to go."

Thalia Jason's sister spoke up saying," Not me either I have to lead the Hunters of Artemis I can't leave them."

Rachel also said," No not me I'm a mortal still so I guess I'm out."

They all shifted their heads to Annabeth. It was now kinda easy to say that Annabeth was the 7th demigod going on this quest.

"Okay now that, that is settled the Romans can choose 100 others to go on this quest remember the ship holds 200 people so 100 Greeks and 100 Romans okay." Percy said.

"I guess that could be fair." Reyna said.

"Don't worries we left it a little empty for you guys you know to put Roman stuff all over the walls so it won't be all Greek." Leo said.

"Look Reyna they have practically left us with nothing on our side of the ship maybe they plan on sneaking up at night to destroy us." Octavian hollered out.

"OCTAVIAN look me and Jason both went to different camps while I was here did I seek to destroy you, NO when Jason was in Camp Half-Blood did they destroy him, NO we Greeks mean no harm to you guys." Percy shouted out trying to finally get Octavian to shut up.

"Percy's right we can't keep up with this silly feud." Reyna agreed. "May Greeks and Romans team up to defeat Gaea now that we have settled this may we leave to prepare for Greece?"

"Wait." Percy shouted. "We have to go to Rome first."

"And why do we have to go to Rome first huh Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Ella the Harpy she's that Harpy she that you saw Tyson with she can speak prophecies." Percy said

"And." Reyna asked.

"She said part of a prophecy she once read I don't know what the rest said but she said a part that I'm pretty sure makes us go to Rome." Percy said.

"So what did she say?" Annabeth asked.

Percy struggled but then said the words.

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone._

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

**So guys what did you think if you want to see any Frank/Leo/Hazel action you may have to wait a bit maybe 2 chapters I'm sorry but that's how it is. Anyways don't forget to review and visit the poll I've been talking about but for now keep on trolling.**


	5. V Jason

**Hey people so I'm updating yeah watev and ooh if you are following my poll then you may know that I took Nico out as one of the choices srry people I just didn't want to say where Gaea took Nico before they found him. So yeah all credits go to Rick Riordan.**

V.

Jason.

What Percy had just said it was the one of the creepiest things Jason ever heard but what started happening to Rachel after that made the prophecy look like nothing. Her eyes started glowing green smoke started coming from her mouth sure he had seen this before yea but it still freaked Jason out. Then she started talking,

"_You will travel__—__."_

Before she could say anything else Octavian yelled," They are using magic to defeat us."

So before anyone could stop Octavian he tackled Rachel knocking her unconscious.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy so Percy shouted out," Octavian what the Zeus did you just do remember she was the firetrucking Oracle she was maybe about to finish the Prophecy!"

"But, but she was spewing does she do that that green smoke she does that a lot." Octavian said. "Huh does she need a mint after that eh she looks like one of Hephaestus's broken contraptions."

"Look Octavian whether you like it or not we are going to work together so stop bothering my friends and get your ass out of here!" Percy shouted finally tired of Octavian.

Everybody just looked at Percy then at Rachel then at Percy again nobody ever thought that anyone would stand up to Octavian. Octavian noticed the anger in Percy's eyes since the sea green looked like it was doing a hurricane. So Octavian just left muttering curses in Latin under his breath.

"Good riddance someone go help Rachel I need some time to chill out." Percy said.

"I'll go with you." Annabeth said.

"Okay I could use some help like seriously what kind of person does he think he is sure he's a power crazed person but just what he did he knows she's mortal but he still goes on and does his shit." Percy said obviously he was never this angry because Annabeth just kept looking at him.

"Percy you just got Octavian to shut up and stop bothering nobody and I mean nobody had ever done that before." Reyna said looking pleased.

"Thanks come on guys to the Argo II I think we can call this a night." Percy hollered.

*Line Break*

So after all the Greeks left the mumbling talk and everything started. He heard some people talking about who the 100 Romans that were going on the trip it was obvious Reyna was going to say or have a sheet telling who was going. While Piper was back at the Argo II Jason finally got the time to talk with Reyna.

"Hey how's it going?" Jason said walking up to Reyna.

She immediately smiled and hugged him," Thanks for coming back I really missed you I just want–." Reyna said being stopped by Jason.

"Reyna I have to be true with you while I was at Camp Half-Blood I didn't remember you I didn't remember anything so kinda may have started something with someone in the other camp." Jason said gulping down the last part.

"What no you're kidding you're just playing around right." Reyna said.

"I'm sorry don't worry it's just that I need time to decide to talk things over." Jason said.

"Okay but tell me one thing who is it that you started the relationship with just tell me who." Reyna said with pain.

"Okay I'll tell you it was Piper." Jason said.

"You mean that sorrow Daughter of Venus or Aphrodite." Reyna spoke out.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Well let me tell you one thing Jason, Percy remembered Annabeth he never forgot maybe you could've too." Reyna said after that she left the Senate House crying.

**So what did you guys think sorry if you didn't like the whole Reyna/Jason thing sorry I'm not very good at that relationship plus you can always check when the next update is coming on my profile page and yeah that's it so for now just keep on trolling.**


	6. VI Jason

**Hello people wazzz up jk anyway if you read my last chapter you would see it had 2 curses sorry about that anyway this may go up late yeah srry bout that 2. Oh and someone reviewed and said isn't it only the 7 that are coming on the Argo II yeah I wanted to put it that lotz of people went but only the 7 would get off. So all credits go 2 Rick Riordan.**

VI.

Jason

**Jason just sat there thinking **over his life. What had he done to deserve the drama he was in?

He was mad not just at Reyna & Piper but also at Hera it was majorly her fault she stole his memories, she sent him to Camp Half-Blood. Humph why couldn't he take some body else's memories eh why? This whole quest was just messed up. Then Piper walked in to the room.

"Hey." Piper said.

"Hey." Jason said he couldn't know how he said it but it sounded bitter.

"Want to come with us to the Argo II it's really nice there." She said.

"So back here where I am from where I was great it isn't nice heh?" He didn't mean to sound that way but obviously it didn't sound good.

"Look I'm sorry it's just…" Jason said.

"Reyna." Piper said.

"Yea I told her she didn't take the news so good, wait I never told you 'bout her how did you know." Jason said.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite I see facial expressions." Piper said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you I just couldn't**–.**" Jason said being cut off by Piper.

"Look it's okay I don't just go and run away and cry about stuff I take it and deal with it and hope that whatever happens is because it is that way." Piper said.

"I better get back to the Argo II Leo is about to take role you coming or not." She said managing a smile.

"Nah I gotta go clean my place been a long time." Jason said.

"Guess so see you in the morning." Piper said.

"In the morning." Jason said.

*Line Break*

While walking back to the Praetors House he kept thinking to himself Reyna or Piper it was like asking himself tiger or lion impossible. On one hand he was going out with Reyna well not completely going out with her but then he just randomly left her and doesn't come back for months he kind of owed her. Then on the other hand he had Piper who he was great she understood him and right now said that she would understand if he chose Reyna she wasn't going to judge him she may have been a daughter of Aphrodite but she was strong. When he finally got to the praetors house he went in and saw everything clean and one thing went through his head Reyna had kept it clean but just cleaning the guys house didn't secure her the win oh no it was gonna take a lot more.


	7. VII Hazel

**Oh my gods! Srry for the people that have been following since the beginning I couldn't update the day I said I would like really I was like 2 weeks late. It's because there was this storm it like really knocked the internet out for like 4 days then when I finally got back I got lazzzzy…. So I guess here we go I appreciate the people who waited so long for the whole Frank/Hazel/Leo thing it is coming this chapter if you wanted another POV then srry but you didn't vote in my poll I was putting a poll on my Profile page to vote for that sorry so here we go the winner of the poll was…**

VII.

Hazel

**This really sucked for Hazel **she had just started going out with Frank and now there might be someone who might tear them apart just after a couple days humph talk about a Kardashian marriage. No! This was not her she did not keep up with the Kardashians. Still Sammy or Leo as he introduced himself was so much like Sammy what was she going to do. She wanted to go to the Argo II to talk with Sam–Leo but no Percy said he needed time to talk with and catch up with his friends and that included Leo even though Leo didn't know him till today. Though Hazel thought that they were not only gonna catch up with the Greeks she was pretty sure Percy would go screaming and yelling at how terrible Octavian was.

While walking to the Senate House she had some time to talk to Leo the usual questions," Did you change your name recently?"

Leo just had stared at her and said," Nope anymore questions."

"Oh yeah how old are you exactly."

"A lady prefers not to answer that question hun."

"Okay, have you died recently you know with the Doors of Death opening thing."

"Lady I don't know what's going on with you but I'll answer anyway, no I have not died, I am a not so normal 15 year old kid, and no I did not change my name. Okay come on let's go by the way is there any way you and I could–"

"I'm taken no you just met me."

"Okay, Okay."

Then Frank came and she left Leo there with the girl called Piper standing next to him.

Yup then the meeting Senate House had been the most exciting one yet maybe even since the one when Jason had went missing she wasn't there in that meeting but people said it was pretty hectic. While she sat at the top of the Temple of Pluto she remembered the last time she was here with Nico right before Gaea kidnapped him. She stopped herself thinking a blackout was going to happen then remembered that Ella had said in her hyperactive voice," Sharing is good. No more blackouts. Biggest American blackout, August 14, 2003. Hazel shared. No more blackouts." Hazel missed the old Harpy she wondered were she was probably in the ship too since Tyson the happy Cyclopes was there. She crawled down and went to the Fifth Cohort bunks. When she got to hers she immediately passed out and then came the dreams.

**Sooooooooo what did you think sorry since it was night I couldn't make Hazel talk to Leo at the middle of the night well no middle like 9:15 PM maybe. Whatever just remember next chapter we will probably see the 7 and a couple of others sail for Rome. I don't know if I will include Nico in this book highly likely I will but still there's a chance. For now though just keep trolling. **


	8. VIII Hazel

**Well hi or hello or coninchiwa is that how you say it. Um nothing to say I guess wait yeah one thing I am going to be making lots of polls. This story is going to have you're decisions and I guess a huge decision is on your hands now. I just created a poll if Jason should chose either Reyna or Piper you guys can vote for the one you like more so I hope you guys make the right decision as I said I'm going to be putting lots of polls to determine some important stuff.**

VII.

Hazel

**Hazel dreamed of a cave **it must have been night because she couldn't see anything she moved around for what seemed like 30 minutes then spotted a fire. The fire must have been about 10 feet tall but that was nothing compared to what must have made the fire standing about 5 feet away from it was the worst sight she ever saw even worse than Polybotes the giant must have been 30 maybe 40 feet tall it was dressed in full Greek armor. She finally got her first good look at the cave it looked a whole lot like an ear. Then she noticed tied at a stake was her half-brother, Nico di Angelo. His messy black hair full of twigs and branches his skin burned from rope burns. She tried to yell out but her voice didn't work.

"Ah, Hazel Levesque glad you could join us. How are you my dear I see you are staring at my little prisoner the son of Hades how dumb was he looking for the Doors of Death now I Porphyrion have taken the little brat prisoner." The giant Porphyrion said.

"Do you want to see him or talk to him I would let you but I fear you are starting to wake I guess I will see you later now WAKE!" Porphyrion shouted.

Hazel woke with a spark no seriously a shock went through her body as she woke up. She thought of the dream she just had of the giant. She didn't know any Porphyrion but she guessed he was stronger than Polybotes and he had captured Nico. She wanted to get back to that cave and pummel the guy. She walked up to Frank to talk to him she told him about her dream.

"Wait so Nico was a Greek too." Frank had said.

"Yeah I guess maybe he knew Percy and that's why when I introduced them Nico looked real pale and stuff." Hazel said.

"Look don't worry we'll find him wherever this cave is I have a feeling it will be in the Ancient Lands."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I talked to Jason yesterday great guy by the way." Frank said. "He said they fought that guy Porphyrion they said he probably went to the Ancient Lands, Rome or Greece maybe he's keeping Nico there."

"Guys get to the Senate House fast Reyna wants to see all the Centurions & Hazel & Frank." Dakota yelled. "Frank can you go tell the Greeks apparently she wants to see Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, & their Oracle."

"But hey I'll go with Frank." Hazel said.

"Nah I'll manage anyway I want to see the Argo II more clearly maybe the 'Supreme Commander Leo' can give me a tour." Frank said.

"Okay."

The walk to the Senate House was torture she went with Dakota then caught up with Percy & his friends. They were catching up with each other Frank was there too talking with Jason probably asking more questions 'bout Porphyrion. While walking over to Frank she saw Percy and the girl named Annabeth holding hands she felt good for them but also she felt jealous they were having a great time while she was struggling with the whole Frank/Leo thing. She walked up to Leo and started small talk.

"Sooo how do you like Camp Jupiter it's nice eh." Hazel said.

"Yeah it's cool the name it can change to like 'Camp Leo Is Super Awesome' but other than that and the fact that I cannot understand how you organize this place you know with the whole Centurion, Praetor, Senators thing I don't understand." Leo said.

"Yeah well it's hard to understand if you haven't been here so long."

"I guess come on I wanna see what a meeting looks like."

**Soo do you like it remember to vote in my poll okay bye.**


	9. IX Hazel

**Well hello people's um happy whatever day it is maybe its ! Jingle Bells, jingle bells jingle all the way oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse up and sleigh….. but sadly it isn't Christmas soo lets just get going with the reading I guess and me telling you to vote on my poll yes I know it may be annoying to some people that I keep saying this but please vote. So in your demigodishness and all that peace out.**

IX.

Hazel

**The Senate meeting was well exciting **all of the one's so far since Percy arrived had been exciting but this one was what in 2nd place for starters Percy gave Jason his rightful place in the Praetor's chair. What had he said about it?

"It doesn't feel right sitting here while you're around besides that chair doesn't have a recliner." Percy had told Jason.

"No, man look you got elected Praetor it should be an honor too sit there." Jason said.

"Really take it I have to wear a toga while everybody is looking at me in that chair if I uncross my legs it's not going to be pretty." Percy said.

"I guess but wait you telling me you're not wearing anything under there."

"Oh I am but still I don't want to take any chances."

"Fine but let me tell you this there is a recliner a button on the back of it feels so good if you can also find the massage button."

"Whatever just go take your seat."

Then Octavian started talking saying that the Greeks were bad they did this they were schemers. But Hazel knew better she had been talking with a couple of Percy's friends and none of them struck her as terribly bad people. Like for instance Piper or Annabeth or Leo she had at least talked with each of them once & they all looked concerned about what was happening at both camps. She was about to speak up for them when Frank who had been oddly quiet spoke for her.

"Octavian listen Percy is a Greek did he ever do something to attack us. Oh and while they have been here have they done anything bad I don't think so. What else can I say Octavian forget the whole they're bad concept just forget it we have other things to worry about like who's coming with us in the Argo II, nice name by the way." Frank said.

"I for one agree with Frank on everything except the name part couldn't you name it the 'Beast Mother Warship' that's a better name just saying." Percy said.

"Frank here is right but I have one thing to say you wanted to have 100 Romans come this is what I have to say 'bout that I decree that only the 7 go on to Rome then Greece it is obviously you're prophecy maybe we can take some others that are also important like you're Oracle but none other than those." Reyna said.

"Okay but we will have to go to Camp Half-Blood to leave the others off." Annabeth said.

"Agreed." Percy said along with Jason.

"No, NO! That is not going to happen not on my watch I bet all the Gods of Olympus believe." Octavian shouted.

"Octavian be quite." Hazel said. "We are not here to see you get mad like a little kid if you want to keep yelling go outside because I speak for most of us here you have finally lost it you deserve to go to Tartarus or The Fields of Punishment."

"Just as much as you did, Hazel Levesque that's right this little girl right here comes from the Underworld she was supposed to be dead she also deserved The Fields of Punishment you helped raise the giant Alcyoneus you're mother was possessed by Gaea but you were too scared to stand up to Gaea. Alcyoneus would have awoken sooner if it wasn't for you destroying the place you were reviving him in then Gaea would have already ruled the world." Octavian said spilling out her secret she had only told Percy & Frank.

"Look it wasn't her fault her mother was scaring her she wasn't indenting to raise Alcyoneus." Percy said.

But it didn't matter right after Octavian said that Hazel was forced to leave the Senate House. Frank tried to comfort her after the Senate meeting was over he told Hazel everyone stood up for her except for Octavian & his followers. Even Annabeth & Percy came to the barracks to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter the important thing is you're alive now it was you're destiny you are needed in this quest this life is worth it." Annabeth said.

Just then their Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare came in spewing green smoke. Annabeth told Frank to hurry up and get a chair while she and Percy ran up to catch Rachel. Then after she sat down she spoke,

"_You will travel all the way to Rome._

_And there leave you're ship all alone._

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone._

_The Mark of Athena burns through._

_Travel to the cage of eternal darkness._

_And find the light from the Gods golden crest."_

On the lat word Rachel collapsed with Percy and Annabeth ready to catch her.


	10. X Annabeth

**Hello lil' children or not so lil' children or whatever sooooo sorryzz for not updating often if you don't know I will most likely be updating once every Saturday so yeah I think I have it decided. IIf something does come out late it will be because I was sick or at a doctor's appointment or party rocking you get it so here's the next chapter hope you like it bye! **

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't done this before so I'm not gonna do it. **_**"Yes you will." **_**Says a mysterious voice. I will get you mysterious voice! I do not own PJO or HoO. There Happy! **_**"Yesss"**_** the mysterious voice said.**

X.

Annabeth

**Annabeth wondered what that prophecy Rachel delivered meant **maybe he could ask Ella the wonderful harpy chicken lady. She didn't have time to worry about it because she had to get help for Rachel first. Still, what did it mean what cave was it. She had a feeling the answer was in Rome. Percy told her Thanatos had told them they might find Nico di Angelo in Rome maybe he was in that cave. Good one more clue to finding so she & Percy can ring the kids neck & again & again & again.

"Hazel can you please go get a medic real fast so they can help Rachel." Annabeth said.

I think she was going to say yep but it sounded something like," Dwub."

She cleared her throat," Yup."

"Go quick if she doesn't get help quick she may get knocked out for maybe an hour with help maybe 2 minutes, GO!"

"Hey, don't yell at her she's going." Annabeth spoke up.

"Sorry." Percy said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you should be nicer."

"Oh come do you want Rachel knocked out we still need to talk to her."

"Not until you apologize."

"GUYS!" Hazel shouted.

"What." Annabeth & Percy said at the same time.

"Rachel." Hazel said.

"'Kay." They both said as Annabeth pulled a Ambrosia square out of her bag.

"Whoa what are you doing Rachel can't eat that she may be the Oracle but she's still mortal." Percy said.

"Right, okay Hazel go get help…" Annabeth said. "What are you standing there for, GO!"

"No need to yell." Percy said.

"I'll just go."Hazel said.

"Yeah, yeah hurry." Percy said.

"Don't rush her." Annabeth said.

"UGHH will you guys shut up do you do this often!" Hazel said.

"No." Annabeth said.

"Yes." Percy said at the same time.

"I'll just go bye." Hazel said.

"Uhh that was weird." Frank said.

"Where did you come from?" Percy asked.

"I was standing here the whole time you guys argue a lot how are you even dating." Frank said.

Annabeth could feel her cheeks burning," I'm so sexy and she couldn't help it but like me." Percy said.

"Excuse me!" Annabeth said

"Whatever let's just heal Rachel & tell the Senate the whole Prophecy tomorrow we leave on the Argo II okay." Frank said.

"Fine." Annabeth said. "But don't think I forgot about what you said Percy you are so dead."

"Okay, okay fine we got together because I'm so _beautiful _and she couldn't help herself." Percy said.

"PERCY!" Annabeth said. "I'm going to kill you."

*Line Break*

After Rachel was healed and Percy got a major whooping from Annabeth the Senate met again for the last time in maybe a long time…

**Sorry for not really discussing the prophecy that much this chapter but I figured there had to be at least 1 chapter where it was just for fun I promise next chapter we will discuss the prophecy next chapter. So for now just keep trolling.**


	11. XI Annabeth

**Hello people's how's it going anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR or whatever day it is in your country cause here in the United States of America it's new year's eve but I think in New Zealand it's already 2012. Soo anyway I'm sorry the story is taking so long to get to the action I promise y'all it will get to the action in about 1 maybe 3 chapters. Ok & 1 more thing the poll for which person Jason chooses to go out with will close on January 9, 2012 so get you're votes in fast but for right now on with the story. **

XI.

Annabeth

**Annabeth came into the Senate meeting **& sat down next to Percy who was red all over from being slapped by Annabeth. He kept muttering stuff like;" Stupid girlfriend... slaps hard… meanie." He deserved it. Right before she was about to give him some big speech about how not to mess with her in front of other's Reyna came in and started the meeting.

Reyna cleared her throat and waited for everyone to be quiet," Fellow Romans & Greeks we are gathered here today-."

When Leo interrupted her," to celebrate the marriage of 'Stinky' the mouse & 'Smelly' the cheese if there are any objection to this marriage speak now or forever-."

"LEO shut up and let Reyna continue this is important!" Annabeth shouted.

"I object 'Stinky' the mouse was cheating on 'Smelly' the cheese with 'Bonnie' the other mouse." Percy said that's when he and Leo got a slap in the face by Annabeth & Piper.

"Ohh-kay as I was saying we are here to discuss the full prophecy for this quest that Rachel here has delivered." Reyna said.

"Yes the prophecy has been delivered it goes like this,

_You will travel all the way to Rome_

_And there leave you're ship all alone_

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome_

_Travel to the cave of eternal darkness_

_And find the light from the God's golden crest."_ Rachel said.

"Well it is obvious you will go to Rome first then so Wisdom's daughter is sadly, Annabeth Chase." Reyna said. "God's golden crest well Apollo is gold so maybe search for something of Apollo & I don't know which cave they are talking about."

"Wait I think I may know which cave they are talking about." Hazel said.

"Which one then eh Hazel." Annabeth said.

"I had this dream." Hazel said

She went on to tell us all about the dream with how Nico di Angelo was captured. Annabeth was starting to form an idea to what this quest was about so she said it.

"Maybe this quest is to find Nico. I mean why else would we go on to this cave. Hazel can you describe the cave again." Annabeth said.

"I don't remember much just that it was about 20 meters high I guess & I think it was made of limestone oh and it was in an S shape it looked a lot like a human ear it was so cool but so dark." Hazel said.

"I was researching some caves in Italy and that kinda sounds a lot like 'Orecchio di Dionisio' or in English the 'Ear of Dionysus' which I think is disgusting since Dionysus is just eww." Annabeth said.

"So that must be were he is." Percy said.

"Wait who again?" Jason said.

"Nico di Angelo, he's being held captive in that cave by Porphyrion." Hazel said.

**So what did you guys think I know it was short sorry about that next chapter they will leave for Camp Half-Blood then to Rome to 'The Ear of Dionysus' umm anyway nothing else to say so just keep on trolling**

**P.S. I saw you at Walmart…**


	12. XII Annabeth

**Hello peoples how's it going just wanted to tell you real fast that I am going to start a 'Reading the Books' series sooo I don't know who to make them read them so I put up a poll asking you who I should put. I have 9 options please vote or I may not start the series for a long time. So thanks and let's get on with story…**

XII.

Annabeth

**After the Senate meeting wrapped up **Annabeth went to the Argo II. She decided that if they were going to the Orecchio di Dionisio she needed to do some research. It was kind off hard though to concentrate she had demanded Percy tell her what happened while he was at the Roman Camp. Besides she told him what had been happening at Camp Half-Blood.

"So first off I woke up at the Wolf House I don't know 2 months ago." Percy said.

"Wait 2 months ago you've been missing for 8 months you're telling me you've been asleep the whole time." Annabeth said.

"No, I was asleep 6 of the 8 months." Percy said.

"Same thing whatever."

"Not really it's not the same thing."

"Whatever you're impossible."

"You're insufferable."

Annabeth smiled she leaned in and kissed Percy. "What was that for?" Percy asked.

"This just reminds me of the good old times." Annabeth said.

"You mean the times when we would get to the point of strangling each other."

"Yeah."

"So do you want me to finish my story or should we make out."

Annabeth laughed. "You wish now finish the story before I do strangle you."

During the part of how Percy had the dream telling Tyson to go find Ella she heard a loud bang. It was coming from the engine room. Percy must have heard it too because he stopped telling his story and looked at her. She gave him a quick nod and pulled out her dagger. Percy uncapped his pen and out came Riptide. They started walking up to the engine room it was still making the sound but not so hard. When they walked in they saw Octavian destroying some of the engines with a spear. Percy immediately walked up then used his sword to cut the spear in half so Octavian would stop. I walked up and started questioning him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing Miss. Chase now leave." Octavian said.

"I repeat, _what are you doing here?" _Annabeth said with a large amount of hate in her voice.

"I was trying to make it so you couldn't leave." Octavian said.

"Why?" Percy said.

"Isn't it obvious I hate you I'd do anything to make you look bad." Octavian said.

"Get him to Reyna explain what happened I'll go with you." Percy said.

On the walk to the Praetor's House Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if there was another reason this kid was trying to destroy the ship. He knows the quest depends on the ship doesn't he. Or is he just dumb. Annabeth could hear Octavian muttering curses under his breath. When they got there they saw Reyna eating some food. They told her about what they saw and she said immediately that he will be punished in _really harsh_ ways. Annabeth was walking back to the Argo II with Percy in a comfortable silence. When they got to her room Percy kissed her goodnight then walked back to his cabin. As soon as her head hit her pillow she immediately fell asleep to a nice dreamless sleep.

_*Line Break*_

The next time she woke up she walked on the deck and noticed they were already in the air she walked around looking for Percy. She found him on the sky deck talking to Leo.

"Ah the zombie lives." Leo said.

She glared at him then asked," What's going on what time is it?"

"It's 2:30 P.M. Annabeth really we tried waking you up but like Leo said you were a zombie." Percy said.

"Whatever how far are we are we close to camp." Annabeth asked.

"About 5 minutes away." Percy said.

"What. Damn I did sleep real long." Annabeth said.

"Yeah Percy here was explaining to me what happened with Octavian. Good thing he hit the stuff that can be fixed really easily if he hit the fuel combustor wow that would have been hard."

Just then Jason's voice came from the intercom," Due to nice tail winds we are ahead of schedule and are due to land any second now thank you for flying Festus Airlines **(A/N: I had this in my first chapter I think every time they land I'm gonna make Jason say that.)**

Have a good time."

Percy just sighed and said," Camp Half-Blood. Home." 


	13. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE

**Umm hello ppl I'm sorry that I have not uploaded this story in like months. It's just that I forgot my password. I think I may have to discontinue this story or does someone want to like adopt it if you do then leave me a review first review will get it.**


	14. OTHER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Um here again ppl I said I might give this story for adoption if anyone wanted it well I have an offer from someone who is named cm but technically they can't write it bcuz they don't have an account so if cm doesn't have an account to write this story in less than a week then let another person take it! Kay bye 3 u all!**


End file.
